


Little Angel (or devil)

by Superwholock_myonlylove



Category: Superwholock - Fandom, destiel - Fandom, johnlock - Fandom
Genre: I'm sorry but um... Scary sad shit, M/M, Overwhelming amounts of cuteness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-26 20:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1701788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superwholock_myonlylove/pseuds/Superwholock_myonlylove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the year 2013, it's been 5 years since World War 4, a war between angels and demons. Most of the battles took place in America so many civilians were recruited to other country's. During these battles the Angels won, wiping out the entire race of Demons and other monsters, making Humans, Angels, and other worldly beings the only things to inhabit earth. Once the war ended, all of America was closed off since there was still magical residue around. Before it was closed off though, the Angels did a wide search and found several children left behind by their parents. That's when the NCLB, No Child Left Behind, was founded. A organization for the thousands of children left behind during the war. Every year children are selected along with at least two parents to be a family. If you deny to raise the child, it's 34 years in prison with a $1,234 fine. Will an angel, hunters, a detective and doctors survive raising a child? Lets just say all hell breaks loose. Again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this just a short chapter to start off with.

Running. Running as fast as she could away from them. That's what her mother told her to do. Run away and don't look back, pray that we'll see each other again. She ran and ran using all the energy she had, doing exactly what her mother had said. Her breath grew heavier and quicker, she couldn't run much further. Her sides ached and her head pounded. She looked back and saw the monsters. The black goo and shadows. The red and yellow eyes that looked into her soul. She turned her head back around, spinning too fast and losing her balance. She fell, quickly getting back up only to see a cliff. Even more fear rose up in the pit of her stomach. This was it. She could either stop and let the shadows get her or fall to her death. She looked back again, deciding falling would be more merciful. She sped up her sprint, coming to the edge if the cliff. Then she jumped , but she was wrong, she thought the fall would be terrifying and over in an instant. It was anything but that. It was amazing, she was flying, no, soaring and it seemed to last a life time. She closed her eyes, feeling the wind whip around her, through her hair, rushing past her fingertips. Then it stopped and she was floating. She opened her eyes to see six long, cascading, golden wings with a set of honey gold eyes. The winged man laughed " Can't have you falling can't we? Lets get you somewhere safe, huh?" His voice was smooth like silk with a playful tone in it. All Lydia could do was nod.  
She pulled her small arms into her chest. She had grown up in the war, to the monsters that hunted them, but never in her six years of life had she thought there was a good with the bad, she just always knew the bad.  
In an instant they were standing in front of a tall building that had big letters on it. NCLB, weird, she never really learned many words since all the schools were destroyed during the first battles, but she new that it wasn't a real word. The man smiled, his wings now gone, " Lets go inside then ,hhmm?" Then they walked into the place Lydia would call home for eight years.  
~•~  
The building was colorful, it looked like someone took different colors and just splattered them everywhere.  
Lydia's small legs tried to keep up the the mans stride. He looked down at her and saw her struggling to keep up. He picked her up, looking her up and down. All she had on was and old brown t-shirt that was way to big for her. He zapped on some more suitable clothes. A pink dress with cute little shoes. Her hair witch was full of dirt was now clean revealing her long blonde locks. She looked at him surprised, then smiled. He laughed, as they walked into the main office. Lydia looked around and saw other kids sitting in a semicircle around a women with red hair and kind eyes. The man put Lydia down. The red haired women smiled at him  
"Thanks Gabriel, that's the the one."  
Gabriel smiled "No prob." And was gone. Several children gasped and looked at the women. " Hi everyone. I'm Anna , and were at a place called NCLB, it's a place where kids like you are put during the war. The people who brought you here are angels. I'm am too. I'm sorry to tell you, but you won't see your parents again." Several kids started to cry but Lydia's eyes remained dry because she knew the minute she started running she wouldn't see her parents again. " But soon you'll get new parents, some of you may get them now, and some will have to wait a long time. But you will all get new parents." Lydia looked around , ignoring Anna, looking at the other kids. None of them could be older than ten and Lydia seemed to be the youngest. "Welcome to the NCLB."  
~•~  
Dean walked up to Sam, holding a golden envelope. He threw it at Sam " What the Hell!" Dean sat down next to him on the couch in their small dingy apartment " Read it." Sam opened the letter. After a minute he gasped. Dean smiled " Yea , lucky us. We get a kid!"  
~•~  
John opened the door to their flat, carrying yet another carton of milk, and mail. He walked past Sherlock  
plopping the mail on his lap. Sherlock looked up at him and started opening the mail. After a few minutes he got to a gold envelope. "JOHN!"  
~•~  
The Doctor walked into the Tardis after just finishing saving the world. Again. Can't those silly little humans stay out of trouble for five minutes?  
Apparently not as he checked his psychic paper. He smiled "Alonsy!"  
~•~


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay!!:)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go  
> So real quick question   
> Who here likes anime and if so how would y'all feel about a superwholock ,  
> Oraun host club?  
> If u haven't seem it u should watch and let me know

The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS, straightening his bow-tie.  
A lot can happen in a year and well, and a lot did happen. He got a new face, traveled with the ponds, met Oswin, drove up a building on a motorcycle, and ate fish fingers and custard. A very eventful year, so now he absolutely must meet his child. Well sorta child. He doesn't really know so he's here to find out.  
He waltzed up to the door, checking his hair in the reflection, then walked in. He looked around, everything was colorful, pinks, blues, greens, it was like a rainbow. Or a bag of skittles. He got up to the front desk " Hello, I'm the doctor, I got a letter saying I'm supposed to be here for the uh, well child thing." The women at the desk laughed "You mean the adoption?" The doctor smiled at the women with blonde hair "I suppose." She pointed to a door at the end of the hall " Go right down there and a nice lady named Anna will help you." The doctor straightened his back "Right, well then, goodbye." The Doctor walks down the hall, when he reaches the door, he walks in, standing with the other people. He loves people. Soon, about seven minutes later a women with bright red hair stood up at the front "Could I have everyone's attention?" Everyone stopped there chatter and all eyes were on her "Thank you, I'm Anneal , but you can call me Anna.  
The reason your all here is because you've been selected to be a parent. Now there are two groups of parents. The singles, which are the parents who are the only ones raising the child, now you may have a husband, or boyfriend who can help, but under documents, your the only parent." Some people nodded, wife's looking at there husbands. "The second type is what we call team parenting. It's when two or more parents are assigned to raise a child. The groups can go up to six people. So, now that's all done, I'm first going to call out the singles. When I call your name, one of the workers in the hall will take you to meet your child. In a weeks time, you will be living with them. If you have any questions, they'll gladly answer them." A few people started murmuring, but immediately stopped when she started to speak. After about thirty minutes, all the singles were gone. The Doctor was surprised. If anything, he would have been a single. Oh well. After about ten minutes, three groups were called and only six people, counting himself, were left. "Okay," Anna said "You all are the last group." The Doctor looked around . There was a tall man with a head full of black curls, and a very short man with even shorter , if possible, blonde hair. Over in another corner was a very, very tall man with scraggly, long, brown hair. Next to him was a slightly shorter man, with green eyes, like the ones off of that Disney movie,Repunzel , don't ask how he's seen that. Then next to him was a man with bright blue eyes, in a trench coat. Well , looks like this kid has six dads. Anna walked out into the hallway, whispering something to  
another worker. When she came back in, she said "Okay, so your child's name is Lydia, she's fourteen, last time I checked, she was cleaning up so when Uriel gets back we can go see her, till then , you can introduce yourselves and if you have any questions please ask me." Curls walked up to her "Yes I do, what are we supposed to do about living arrangements?" She smiled "Yes, if you want to, we can arrange a house big enough to fit all of you. Since there's so many it will be out in the country." The Doctor stepped forward "Or if you'd like we can all live in the TARDIS." The Doctor stated "The what?" Repunzel asked  
"The TARDIS, it's my ship." Gigantor stood by Repunzel "Your ship?" The Doctor nodded "Yes my ship, I'm an alien, a time lord to be exact." Everyone's jaws dropped except for Anna's and Curls. Blue eyes walked over to him "Who are you?" The doctor smiled "I'm the Doctor. Who are you all?" Blue eyes stood tall, "I'm Castiel, I'm an angel of The Lord." Repunzel and Gigantor stepped by him . Repunzel said "I'm Dean and this is my brother Sam." The Doctor had to kind of admit, Sam was kinda cute. In a tall moose like way. Curls walked by shorty when he said "I'm John and this is Sherlock." The Doctor straightened his bow tie. "Well, the TARDIS is huge ship that could very well fit most of London." Deans jaw dropped "Okay, I vote staying with the Doctor." The rest nodded their heads. When a tall, dark skinned man came in , Anna smiled "You ready to see Lydia?" They nodded. After following her down the hall, they got to a light purple door. She nocked , after a few seconds , a girl with wet blonde hair, blue eyes and tons of freckles opened the door. "Hello!" she said, "Come in." She stepped out of the door way to let them in. Once they all got in, the Doctor got a proper look at her. She was wearing Jeans and a plain grey t-shirt with a pair of sneakers. "I'll let you introduce yourselves. In about 30 minutes it's time for her last classes so ill have to ask you all to leave."  
Once she left, they sat in awkward silence. "So..." Lydia said "What's your names?" They all said their names, then sat in yet another few minutes of awkward silence. "Well ," the Doctor said "When we come get you in about a week, you all," he pointed at the other parents " have your stuff ready. Don't need beds of dressers or anything like that. Just clothes and other personal items." That nodded their heads. "Well, I'm starving so me and Sam are going to grab a bite. Cas, zap us outta here?" And in a blink of an eye they were gone. The only one surprised was John "Oh please for heavens sake John catch up, it's not that hard to follow." Sherlock stood up " Well I must get going now. Come on John." John stood up, still in shock , waved good-bye to Lydia. "So," the Doctor said "just you and me." She nodded. "So, um, this is awkward." She stated  
"Very." The Doctor agreed "Well, I must be on my way. See ya around." She waved "Bye." When he walked out the door, and blonde women handed him a file "This is Lydia's file. It has her medical history and such. As well as general history. I'm just gonna tell you now," she leaned up to whisper in his ear " there's a reason there's six of you." and she was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if Lydia wasn't 6 like some may have thought. When I was writing this I wanted someone who could talk back, yknow sass, so when I was 14 I had a lot of sass  
> :)  
> Comments are love!!!  
> Kudos still = more chapter

**Author's Note:**

> So more likes=more chapters


End file.
